User talk:Dcba-25
Adoption Hi. You should be all set as an admin; don't forget to welcome any new contributors who show up, and good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 01:26, 30 September 2008 (UTC) You should check out whatrumors.com, it is a celebrity wiki that seems to get a little more traffic. When will you be releasing the protection? Hi, wanted to edit some pages, but you have them protected? When will you be releasing this? Thanks. : Most of them are only protected against anonymous editing as an anti-vandalism measure - If you create an account and log-in, you'll be able to edit them. Dcba-25 20:34, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Images I am sorry if I broke the rules - thought pictures were okay? Is there a set of rule somewhere so I can make sure I don't break the rules again? C4Zed 06:42, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, pictures are fine - as long as there's no nudity (partial or full) or anything else like that. Don't forget that this is an open wiki, where anyone of any age can view the pages, and so we have to be careful what we say, do and post. Because the picture in question featured partial nudity (exposed breasts), it was beyond what was acceptable, and that's why it was removed from the article. Passing mention of nudity can be made in the articles - we just can't illustrate it via pictures... As for a written set of rules, while there isn't one here, it is covered in the Wikia terms of use, which you can see via the link at the bottom of every page. There, it says that by signing up, you agree not to "Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another's right to privacy or publicity", which covers stuff like nudity. Dcba-25 17:09, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry again - didn't realise the picture would be obscene. I will be more careful in future. Have to look and see if I can find a screengrab from the show which will be okay. C4Zed 18:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Your stuff is great - you obviously know a lot about magic and people who have been in it. What was your favourite magic performance that you have seen? C4Zed 06:37, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :That's a tough one, as I've got memories going back to the mid-1970s - But the two "stand-out" performances that really had an impact on me are probably the first time I saw Doug Henning do the double sawing on one of his TV specials back in the '70s, and the first time I saw Blackstone Jr do the Buzz Saw on the Paul Daniels Show, when they zoomed in and you could see the girl's skin rippling as the saw cut through it. Dcba-25 20:41, 24 March 2009 (UTC) New Answers Site The Celebrity Answers site launched today. All celebrity-related questions from Wikianswers are being moved there. If you have enabled the Wikianswers widget, you'll now see questions about celebrities taken from this new site instead of from the Central Wikianswers site. If you would like to customize the widget, you can edit the text at MediaWiki:Answers widget user note. You'll find more help with the widget at . If you'd like to be involved and be an admin at Celebrity Answers, please let me know on my talk page there. Angela (talk) 05:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Cheers for welcome Hey thanks for the welcome, can you just let me know how this wikia differs from Wikipedia in terms of the coding when it comes to things like ref tags? Regards, Dan Hello! Hello, I am Manic X, the founder of Acting Wiki (acting.wikia.com). I have looked over your site and find it very impressive. My wiki is fairly new and at its basic stages. I was wondering if you would be willing to help me get it a bit more active if you have the time. I would also be willing to advertise your wiki on my site. Thank you and look forward to hearing from you. Manic X 20:18, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the compliment! Although I'm quite busy with this wiki and other sites I'm involved in, I could probably help out from time to time with advice and that kind of thing. I've had a quick look at your wiki, and although it is quite clearly in the early stages, there's certainly potential there. In fact, there's currently exactly the same number of pages there (51) as there was here when I took over as admin (I'm not the original founder here, but adopted the site and was given admin powers after the original founder abandoned it several years ago), so it probably gives you some idea of what you can achieve given a little work. One bit of advice I will give you right now is that it's a lot harder than you think to attract other contributors - especially ones of value - And you may find you spend more time fighting the trolls and vandals than you do thanking the valuable contributors! But if you do have any questions or problems, I'm sure I can help answer a few of them, or at least point you to where you may find the answer, so don't be afraid to ask. Dcba-25 01:33, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply. I have only five members at the moment and only one of them contributes often, and as been as my site is realtively new, I wasn't expecting any members at all for a while. I myself struggle to find time to edit my site and so I welcome any help you give at anytime no mater how small. Considering how small your wiki was then, to how it is now, it is very good. Thanks for your time. Manic X 09:53, March 24, 2012 (UTC)